PUPPY LOVE
by Rainbow Powered Carrot
Summary: a girl who fell in love for the first time but she is scared will she continue loving him? or will she forget about it?


PUPPY LOVE  
THE STORY BEGINS (LOL btw it was made by me ALEXA XD)the girl is is just an oc paired with kiba just so you know  
One day in the streets of konoha there was a girl named Zoi(oc) she loves dogs so much. (like kiba)  
She was walking down the road with her dog named Charlie(btw Charlie is a girl) as they were walking Charlie was barking really loudly she asked her, "Charlie,what is it girl?" then not so far away from there she sees a guy about 16 years old then when their dogs come closer then closer her dog tugged the leash really hard she fell or she thought she didn't fall after all she felt arms around her the guy saved her. When she looked up she saw a guy with slit eyes,brown spiky hair ,red triangular marks on his face. Zoi suddenly felt blood rise in her cheeks , what was this feeling to her? Is it love? For she knows she has never been in love before. Then she snapped back to reality when the guy asked her "Hey, you alright?" With a big grin on his face. She blushed even more. She answered "Yea." In an embarrassed tone. Then he asked "What's your name,beautiful?" Zoi really turned really red this time it was visible. She told him "Zoi" Then he told her he was Kiba,Kiba Inuzuka. Zoi felt shocked that she just fell into the arms of KIBA INUZUKA the ninja who helped save konoha plus he called her "beautiful" Then Kiba asked her "Are you alright?" Zoi backed away with her face really read as she noticed he was still holding her. Kiba chuckled then he suddenly asked her "Do you usually walk here?" she nodded. Then he invited her to walk with him in the park she said yes, of course. Then every day they walk in the park as if it were a ritual. A month passed since Zoi met Kiba she finally realized that it was love yes, love. The reason she actually never fell in love is because she would get hurt she remembered that her father left her mother then her mother killed herself leaving Zoi alone, forever. She was sure it was love but she was scared what if Kiba would leave her? What if she would kill herself like her mom did out of depression? Will she continue loving him or forget about it? Surprisingly she did continue loving him. She heard someone call her. From her window she saw Kiba. She went downstairs. She was surprised because she saw him with a bouquet of flowers he said "For you" smiling. Zoi blushed because she didn't know what it was for. She asked him "Hey Kiba? What's the occasion?" Kiba laughed at her then said "Have you forgotten today is valentine's day?" Deep inside Zoi freaked out but she kept calm then she said "Oh yeah,I have forgotten sorry and thanks." After that Kiba asked her "Will you go out with me?" Zoi almost fainted. Good thing she didn't and she accepted anyway. They went for a walk with Charlie and Akamaru (Charlie and Akamaru are mates just so you know) They spent the day in the park eating, joking , chatting and mostly enjoying themselves then they realized it was getting dark. When Zoi was about to tell Kiba that she was about to leave he pulled her close to a hug. Zoi's cheeks grew crimson red. Then Kiba told her "Zoi, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend? Because I feel that destiny brought us together." Zoi was about to scream but Kiba planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Then he asked "So what do you say?" Zoi hesitated to talk at first because she was still shocked of what happened then she told him "Kiba, do you really love me? If you really do promise me that you will never leave me and I also love you." Kiba said "Of course Zoi I love you, no, I REALLY love you and I promise I will never ever leave was very happy when he said that then she said "Yes, I will be your girlfriend" Then Kiba gave her a neck lace that had a paw print shape. After that they spent the whole night cuddling under the stars. 5 years later kiba proposed to her she said yes of course then 2 months later they got married and they had 4 children (XD) Charlie and Akamaru had their own litter of puppies as well all of their children grew up to be fine shinobi and loving children. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
